Pilihan yang Tepat
by Viselle
Summary: Terkadang melupakan lebih baik daripada memiliki.


Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **Pilihan yang Tepat**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Main chara** : Akashi Seijuurou, Aihara Yuki (OC)

 **Warning** : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri)

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Terkadang melupakan lebih baik daripada memiliki._

.*.

"London!" Yuki, gadis beriris kelabu itu memekik girang. "Serius?!"

"Aku emang suka bercanda, tapi untuk urusan yang satu ini aku serius." Fuko, teman seapartemennya menyahut. "Aku punya tiga tiket, juga voucher hotel, kalau kalian oke kita berangkat minggu depan."

"Asyik!" Yui yang baru datang dari dapur dengan nampan berisi tiga gelas jus jeruk memekik senang. "Aku akan bilang Tetsu-kun, siapa tahu dia juga mau pergi. Jadi kami bisa liburan bersama," ujarnya sambil meletakkan nampan di meja dan langsung menyambar ponselnya, selang beberapa detik gadis berkacamata itu sudah sibuk mengobrol dengan sang kekasih.

Yuki mengambil satu tiket dengan hati-hati seolah benda itu adalah selembar kertas emas. Ia membaca setiap huruf yang ada di dalamnya. Nama pesawat, tanggal dan jam keberangkatan, nomor kursi, semua tercetak jelas di sana. "Kau nggak _ngajak_ Kagami?" tanyanya penasaran.

" _Ngapain_? Dia lagi _sok_ sibuk," sahut Fuko dengan sebal.

Yuki tersenyum maklum. Hubungan Fuko dan Kagami Taiga memang seperti itu. Terkadang pasangan itu bisa bertengkar karena hal kecil, namun mereka akan berbaikan secepat mereka bertengkar. Pasangan aneh tapi manis. "Bertengkar lagi, eh?"

Gadis berambut ikal itu memberengut. "Nggak usah ngomongin dia bisa, kan?"

"Baiklah," ujar Yuki. "Aku akan bilang Shin-kun dulu, siapa tahu dia juga mau ikut."

"Semoga saja bisa, biar aku jadi obat nyamuk buat kalian," sahut Fuko sinis.

"Makanya baikan sama Kagami biar kita berangkatnya couplelan," kata Yui dari sudut ruangan.

"Males!" Fuko mengambil gelas jus jeruknya lalu menghidupkan televisi, membiarkan kedua temannya sibuk dengan pacar masing-masing.

.*.

Seminggu kemudian mereka bertiga sudah berada di ruang tunggu bandara Haneda, bersiap menaiki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Britania Raya. Fuko semenjak tadi sibuk berselfie-ria dengan ponselnya, Yui terlihat begitu tegang karena Kuroko belum muncul di bandara padahal pria itu sudah berjanji akan berangkat bersama mereka, sedang Yuki tengah membaca pesan panjang yang dikirim oleh Midorima melalui _e-mail._ Sebagian besar isinya tentang tempat-tempat yang harus Yuki kunjungi selama di London.

"Kalau kau bisa menulis sepanjang ini, kenapa tidak ikut sekalian?" gumam Yuki.

"Kenapa Yuki-chan?" Rupanya gumamannya mengundang tanya sang sahabat. Fuko duduk di sisinya dan memandangnya. "Apa kau sedih karena Midorin tak bisa ikut?"

Kaminari Fuko memang terlihat cuek dari luar, namun sebenarnya dia sangat peka, apalagi jika berkaitan dengan teman-temannya.

"Apa boleh buat, dia sibuk, mungkin lain kali kami bisa pergi bersama," ujar Yuki diplomatis.

Fuko tersenyum. "Tak apa Yuki-chan, berdoa saja semoga Kuroko tidak jadi datang sehingga liburan ini khusus untuk para gadis saja." Ia melirik jahil pada Yui.

"Fuko-chan, jangan bilang begitu," rengek Yui. Gadis itu sudah hampir menangis karena Kuroko belum datang juga.

"Semoga Kuroko tidak datang, jadi kita bisa jalan-jalan bertiga," Yuki menimpali.

"Yuki-chan, kau juga ..." Wajah Yui mencebik sebal, tapi kedua temannya malah menertawakannya.

Tak lama pengeras suara memberitahukan agar mereka segera menuju pintu keberangkatan. Fuko melompat berdiri dan meraih kopernya, Yuki pun demikian. Keduanya lalu berbaur dalam keramaian penumpang yang bergerak ke pintu keberangkatan.

"Yui!" Fuko berseru pada Yui yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Dengan enggan gadis berkacamata itu berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri kedua temannya. Yuki menggenggam tangan Yui, memberi semangat tanpa suara.

"Ikhlaskan saja, siapa tahu nanti di London kau ketemu _cowok_ yang lebih keren dari Kuroko," canda Fuko. Yuki memukul lengannya pelan, memberi isyarat agar ia berhenti. Fuko hanya mengangkat bahu dan melangkah mendahului kedua temannya.

.*.

Mereka sudah duduk dengan nyaman dan aman di pesawat. Berjajar di kursi bagian samping di dekat jendela. Fuko dan Yuki duduk mengapit Yui, dengan Fuko duduk di samping jendela. Wajah Yui masih begitu murung, matanya semenjak tadi memandangi layar ponsel yang tak juga memberinya informasi tentang keberadaan Kuroko.

"Dia akan menghubungi nanti," Yuki Fuko berusaha menyemangati.

"Kurasa dia memiliki urusan mendesak sehingga tidak datang, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Dan maaf untuk kata-kataku tadi," Fuko menambahkan.

Yui menoleh pada Fuko. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa mungkin dia mendapat kecelakaan dalam perjalanan? Aku takut."

Fuko merangkul bahu Yui. "Jangan terlalu negatif, Nona. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya."

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" Yui tak bisa percaya.

"Karena Kuroko-mu sedang melangkah ke sini." Jawaban itu bukan diberikan oleh Fuko melainkan Yuki. Keduanya langsung mendongak, mengarahkan matanya ke pintu masuk kabin pesawat. Dan benar saja, Kuroko melangkah di belakang seorang pramugari ke arah mereka.

"Kuroko-kun!" Wajah Yui berubah cerah, namun kini wajah Fuko yang memberengut. Bukan karena ia sebal Kuroko datang. Untuk yang satu itu ia ikut merasa senang, setidaknya wajah Yui tak lagi bertekuk. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah pria yang melangkah di belakang Kuroko. Pria jangkung dengan rambut berwarna merah-kehitaman yang sudah membuatnya kesal dua minggu terakhir. Kagami Taiga.

"Nah, sekarang aku yang jadi obat nyamuk," ujar Yuki.

.*.

London Eye, Big Ben, Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, Tower Bridge, mereka sudah mengunjungi banyak tempat. Berkeliling, berfoto, dan menyantap makanan khas kota London. Entah bagaimana dalam perjalanan itu Yuki menyadari kalau Fuko dan Kagami sudah berbaikan. Meski gadis itu tak selalu menempel pada Kagami seperti biasanya, tetapi Yuki tahu dia begitu hanya agar ia tidak merasa ditinggalkan. Begitu pun Yui, dia akan mengapit Yuki bersama Fuko selama acara jalan-jalan mereka dan meninggalkan para pria di belakang. Yuki merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan itu, karenanya di hari terakhir mereka di London ia memutuskan pergi sendiri. Bermodal peta kota London ia berniat mengunjungi museum Sherlock Holmes di 221B Baker Street London.

"Kau yakin bisa pergi sendiri?" Fuko menanyainya untuk ke sekian kali.

Yuki mengangguk mantap. "Aku punya peta," jawabnya sambil mengangkat peta London di tangannya. "Dan ada _Google map,_ " ia menambahkan.

"Tapi kau kan buta arah."

Dengan tepat Fuko menyebutkan kelemahan terbesar Yuki. Seorang Aihara Yuki memang buta arah, karenanya ia paling malas jika harus pergi sendiri. Dan sekarang di kota orang yang asing dia dengan percaya diri berkata bahwa dirinya bisa pergi sendiri. Kalau saja bukan untuk memberi waktu untuk teman-temannya menikmati hari terakhir liburan bersama pasangan masing-masing, ia tidak akan melakukannya. Jujur saja, dalam hati Yuki sangat khawatir dirinya akan tersesat. Tetapi kali ini ia akan mencoba, kalaupun nanti ia tersesat ... hm, Yuki akan menghadapi itu nanti.

"Aku bisa!" tegas Yuki. "Dan aku tak akan kesasar."

"Biar aku temani ya, Yuki-chan," pinta Yui, "Aku juga mau ke museum Sherlock."

Yuki bersidekap. "Kau tidak ingin ke sana Yui-chan, kau hanya takut aku tersesat makanya kau mau ikut."

"Kenapa sih kau ingin sekali pergi sendiri?" selidik Fuko. Mata _hazel-_ nya mengamati Yuki. "Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan seseorang?"

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, Fuko-chan. Jangan curigaan begitu," Yuki mengelak. "Lagipula aku tak kenal siapa-siapa di sini."

Setelah perdebatan panjang dan wejangan yang tak kalah panjang dari Fuko, akhirnya Yuki bisa berangkat. Ia naik kereta dan turun di stasiun Baker Street.

Sudah berjam-jam Yuki berputar-putar, namun ia tak kunjung mencapai tempat tujuannya. Sebenarnya semua akan berjalan lancar, dan ia akan mencapai museum dalam setengah jam, andai saja ia tidak salah berbelok dan berakhir di taman yang jauh dari tempat tujuannya.

Yuki mengistirahatkan diri di kursi besi tempa. Keningnya berkerut dalam ketika membaca peta di tangannya. "Apa aku salah jalan ya?" Ia menggigit bibir. Segera ia keluarkan ponselnya, sayangnya ketidakberuntungan sedang menaunginya. Baterai ponselnya habis tepat saat ia ingin menghubungi teman-temannya. Kekhawatirannya kini menjadi kenyataan. Ia tersesat di negeri orang, dan mungkin tidak akan bisa pulang ke negaranya. Memikirkan itu Yuki terduduk lemas, bulir air mata mengacam keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Anda perlu bantuan?"

Suara berat dan dalam itu membuat Yuki mendongak. Matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang mata merah yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Yuki menelan ludah, sedikit terintimidasi oleh tatapan mata itu, tetapi entah bagaimana di saat yang sama ia merasa tenang. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang asing memberinya perasaan tenang? Ah, itu mungkin karena pria itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama denganku, pikir Yuki.

"A-aku─"

"Apa kau tersesat?"

Meski enggan mengakui, tetapi akhirnya Yuki mengangguk. Sebuah keterpaksaan karena sekarang dirinya memerlukan bantuan.

"Tak apa." Pria itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku akan membantumu. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou." Pria itu mengulurkan tangan.

Dengan gerak lamban Yuki menyambut uluran tangannya. "Aihara Yuki."

Akashi tersenyum, dan seketika Yuki lupa caranya bernapas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, membuatnya terbata saat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya dan tempat tujuannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke museum Sherlock, kebetulan aku juga akan ke sana."

Tanpa sempat merasa ragu Yuki mengikuti langkah Akashi. Mereka berjalan bersisian. Di perjalanan keduanya lebih banyak diam. Hanya sesekali Akashi melontarkan pertanyaan yang dijawab Yuki dengan kalimat pendek. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini Yuki merutuki sifat pendiamnya. Andai ia sedikit saja memiliki sikap periang dan blak-blakan Fuko, tentu sekarang perjalanan mereka tidak akan canggung.

.*.

"Halo, saya petugas kantor detektif Sherlock Holmes, silakan datang kalau ada masalah." Penjaga di depan museum Sherlock Holmes menyapa Yuki dan Akashi. Keduanya saling tatap lalu tersenyum girang. Atmosfer canggung di antara mereka menghilang, berganti dengan semangat berpetualang dalam dunia misteri. Segera saja mereka terlarut dalam suasana penuh misteri di bangunan tiga lantai yang menjadi monumen kehadiran tokoh fiktif ciptaan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Mereka menghabiskan waktu melihat-lihat manekin, setting ruang kerja, kamar tidur Holmes, dan tak lupa berfoto dengan mengenakan topi kebesaran serta pipa rokok Holmes.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Sore sudah menjelang kala mereka duduk bersisian di kereta bawah tanah. Banyak cerita yang mereka bagi dalam perjalanan kembali. Rasa canggung yang meliputi mereka sebelumnya telah terusir entah ke mana. Bahkan saat mereka sudah berdiri di depan bangunan megah hotel tempat Yuki menginap, keduanya seakan enggan mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka.

"Sayang sekali kau harus pulang besok, jika tidak aku akan mengajakmu ke menjelajah sungai Thames," kata Akashi.

"Mungkin lain kali," ujar Yuki.

"Lain kali ya?" Akashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu menyerahkan kartu nama pada Yuki. "Aku akan pulang ke Jepang seminggu lagi, mungkin saat itu kau mau menghubungiku untuk minum kopi bersama."

Yuki menerima kartu berwarna emas itu. "Atau es krim?" ujarnya.

"Atau es krim," Akashi membeo. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu, Aihara-san." Ia melangkah mundur. "O ya, hubungi aku saat kau pulang besok. Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu."

Pria itu berputar dan melangkah menjauh setelah Yuki mengangguk. Ia sempat menoleh sekali sebelum benar-benar menghilang ditelan keramaian kota London di senja hari.

.*.

Malam telah larut, namun pemandangan sungai Thames masih menemani Yuki. Ia tak bisa memejamkan mata malam ini, padahal esok dirinya harus menempuh perjalanan jauh. Ia duduk di langkan jendela, bersandar di jendela kaca yang tertutup. Matanya menatap kerlip lampu di kejauhan. Ada kegundahan dalam hatinya, dan ada sebuah kartu nama di tangannya. Ia menghela napas.

"Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan sebuah pertemuan kau membuat hatiku berpaling?" Ia bergumam pada kartu nama di tangannya, seolah sang pemilik yang berada di depannya.

Wajah Akashi memenuhi pikirannya. Harusnya ia bisa menghindari perasaan itu, tapi entah bagaimana mata dan senyuman pria itu tak mau menjauh dari kepalanya. Yuki menutup wajahnya. Ia tak mau tergoda oleh Akashi, karena di seberang lautan sana, ada seseorang yang mencintainya. Seorang pria pendiam, yang seringkali disebut aneh oleh sahabatnya, Midorima Shintarou. Yah, Shin-kun memang bukanlah pria romantis yang menampilkan kasih sayangnya dengan jelas. Justru pria itu tipe _tsundere._ Tetapi itulah yang membuat Yuki menyukainya, dan terikat padanya.

Yuki menempelkan keningnya di kaca yang dingin, agar hatinya ikut dingin. Tatapannya kembali jatuh ke kartu nama di tangannya. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Maaf, sepertinya kali ini kita belum berjodoh."

Perlahan Yuki membuka jendela, dan menjatuhkan kartu nama pemberian Akashi. Kertas emas itu melayang, berpendar kala disentuh oleh cahaya temaram lampu, terus menjauh hingga Yuki tak dapat mengikuti ke mana perginya.

"Selamat tinggal," bisik Yuki sebelum menarik jendela hingga tertutup dan menguncinya.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini, dan maaf apabila di dalamnya masih banyak kekurangan.

Untuk A. Airys dan Narahashi Yui, makasih udah minjemin OC kalian lagi.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
